


InstaFamous

by LARunaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, Athlete Lexa (The 100), F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Raven is sassy, lexa is a gay mess, they're all famous on social media, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARunaway/pseuds/LARunaway
Summary: A series of sorts. Clarke and Lexa are famous on social media. Clarke, an artist and creator. Lexa, an athletic model, extreme athlete, and creator of Trikru Athletics alongside her cousins Anya and Lincoln. A fan-made manip of Clarke and Lexa 'causes an uproar and a demand that the two influencers meet. Cue chaos.orThe one where everyone is famous on social media and Lexa is a gay mess when it comes to a pretty, blonde, artist.





	1. 300 Tags on Pics of Abs

**Author's Note:**

> Ay!!! Revised first chapter from my Cut Short series and added chapter two :P with pics - it took me FOREVER to figure that out omg lol
> 
> Artwork/manips are not my own. Most are by Skyline0000. I've left all watermarks/tags on images pertaining to owner. Thanks!

_The screen goes from black to a close up of a smiling brunette._

_“Hey, guys! I’m Lexa Woods and you’re watching Trikru TV!”_

 

She gives a smiling wink with a show of her tongue, only to run away from the camera, revealing the edge of a cliff. No hesitation, the camera person follows as Lexa jumps off the cliff, flips, and then dives down into the ocean water below. Cheering echoes from people off camera as she rises up to the surface with pumping fists.

 

“Who is she? Is she single? And if not, does she have a hot sister?” Raven questions as she leans over Clarke’s shoulder to get a closer look at her phone screen.

 

Blue eyes glaze over as she continues to watch the video of the stunning brunette, which happens to contain too much exercise and not enough of the brunette’s toned, tan, abs. At least, that’s what Clarke thinks - because in reality it seemed the brunette showed off her abs every chance she got.

 

_“Can you put a shirt on? We’re literally about to eat," she blinks, "In a public place.” A blonde with sharp cheekbones throws a shirt at Lexa’s head, who just laughs, as the blonde rolls her eyes._

 

“Okay, hot cousin works too,” the Latina mumbles, eyes still glued to the screen.

 

_Holy hell..._

 

Clarke shakes her head before closing out of the video.

 

“Hey! I was watching that,” her friend whine

 

“Use your own phone then, Rae,” She laughs out before opening up Instagram, pulling up Lexa Woods' profile.

 

“So why are you stalking this really hot brunette?... Aside from her being really hot and having abs I could wash my clothes on.”

 

Blue eyes roll, “Uhhh, my notifications were blowing up and apparently something happened, which caused a whole lot of people to tag me on her posts. They ship us, I think? But, I don’t even know her.’

 

“Oh, the struggles of being Insta-famous,” Raven dramatically drapes her arm over her forehead, “Whatever shall our dear Clarkey do?”

 

“Will you shut up,” she pushes Raven over the couch with a laugh.

 

“You’re going to get to know her though, right? ‘Cause... she’s really hot and her cousin is really hot and if you know her then I can know her cousin through association, do you see where I’m going with thi-,”

 

“Oh my God, Raven,” Clarke can’t help, but laugh at how ridiculous her friend is being.

 

____________________________________________

 

Brows push together over green eyes as they glance over a phone screen.

 

“What’s wrong? Someone insult your abs of steel, Commander?” Anya smirks as she leans over the kitchen island with a coffee mug between her hands.

 

A sip.

 

“Hold on...” Lexa taps on one of the hundreds of identical tags that are currently filling up on her posts.

 

_‘@ClarkeTheArtistGriffin’_

 

Full lips slightly part at the sight of the blonde posing in front of a seven foot wide canvas. It’s painted beautifully, featuring a dark haired girl - that she later learns is the artist’s friend, Octavia - who appears to be a fighter of sorts, _maybe MMA_ , and she’s in the action of a battle cry. It’s painted in a way with a black panther mimicking her, to show she embodies the wild cat and holds the power of such. It’s powerful and breathtaking, _quite literally._

 

Lexa continues to scroll through her feed to see other various paintings she’s done. She also has posts of her singing and playing on her acoustic guitar and she does vlog posts, just like Lexa, that seem to be popular on YouTube, as well. A tan thumb stops and hovers over the screen as a certain post comes up and catches her eye. The blonde, Clarke, is posing with Octavia and another brunette girl, tagged as RavenReyes, at a Gay Pride Parade.

 

_‘Out and Proud. <3’_

 

“Lexaaaaa. Hellooooo. Come in, Commander,” the sound of fingers snapping draws her attention up at her expecting cousin; raised brows and all.

 

“Um... A whole bunch of people started tagging this girl on my pics. Clarke Griffin?”

 

“Let me see,” Anya makes her way around the island to where Lexa is sitting on her stool, “She’s an artist?”

 

“Mhmmm and a good one. Not sure why the sudden spike of tagging though. Oh..,” A banner drops down on her phone.

 

_‘ClarkeTheArtistGriffin liked a photo.’_

 

“Guess you’re not the only one who noticed the spam of tags,” Anya smirks.

 

______________________________

 

“Raven, give me my fucking phone back!!!” Clarke growls out as she tries to chase her friend around the living room coffee table.

 

“Damn, she’s hot! Look at those abs!” Raven laughs out as she taps on Clarke’s screen, indicating a like on another photo.

 

“Raven! I swear to God-“

 

“Oh, shit!” Raven suddenly pauses in her crazy antics as she stares down at the phone screen with wide eyes.

 

“What...did...you...do,” the artist says slowly in a low growl with piercing blue eyes.

 

Raven slowly draws her eyes upward to look at her friend and then breaks out in sly smile.

 

__________________________________________

 

“Anya!”

 

“Aw! Look at little Lexi getting all flustered. Relax she liked your pics first. The only rational follow up would be to follow her, also ensuing you bring happiness to all your crazy, obsessed, fans.”

 

Lexa just stares wide-eyed down at her phone as Anya walks back over to her coffee, pride radiating off her. Her eyes stay locked on the checkmark icon, indicating that she is, indeed, following ClarkeTheArtistGriffin now.

 

“Okay, seriously. Stop freaking out. It’s not a big deal. Geez, you follow one girl and your over-confident ego just falls apart. You gay mess..," she mumbles the last two parts more to herself.

 

“It is a big deal! I barely follow anyone - let alone some girl I don’t even know-,”

 

“Who happens to be a talented, hot, blonde, who all your fans apparently want you to hook up with.”

 

“Anya! She probably thinks I’m like...some stalker person.”

 

“Uhh....no? She liked your pics first-,”

 

“-or trying to use her for attention-,”

 

“Lexa! My God, get a grip. I’ve never seen you so....,” a slow smile spreads across the blonde’s face, “You _LIKE_ her.”

 

Lexa starts sputtering at the accusation, with shifting eyes, “Uh, no. I don’t even know the girl.”

 

“You think she’s hot. You _want_ her to paint you like one of her french girls,” She smirks as Lexa drops her head in her hands with a groan.

 

“Shut up,” her voice muffled from her hands.

 

"Gay mess."

_______________________________

 

“Follow her back!”

 

Clarke managed to grab her phone back while Raven was staring down at the notification on her phone. Now she’s staring down at it - phone clenched in a death grip.

 

_‘LexaWoods started following you’_

 

“C’mon, Clarke. She followed you. It’s only polite to follow back.”

 

“It’s probably just a pity follow.”

 

“Uh... Did you see how many people she’s following... Like less than a hundred.”

 

The blonde frowns as she goes to the top of Lexa’s profile to confirm her friend’s statement.

 

_Consider it confirmed._

 

Clarke’s thumb hovers over the Follow button with hesitancy. A moment passes as blue eyes look up at awaiting brown and then...

 

_So a hot, famous, athletic, extreme sports girl started following you after hundreds of your fans tagged you on her pics...no big deal._

 

With a defeated sigh, her thumb taps the follow button.

 

________________________________________

 

“Okay, I totally found the reason behind the sudden ‘Clexa’ ship setting sail,” Anya’s voice carries a too amused tone for Lexa to not start to set into anxiety.

 

“Clexa?”

 

“It’s what your fandom is calling you guys. Clarke and Lexa equals Clexa. Gag,” cue gagging gesture.

 

“So...What is it,” a slow, drawled out question with a slight ring of fear.

 

“Well, I guess a _VAST_ majority of your fandom is also part of Clarke’s fandom and one of said people created a manip of you two...together....and it’s damn good. Thus, creating attention to the rest of said fandom making them realize that you two are the couple they never knew they needed,” she finishes with a dramatic sigh.

 

“Show me.”

 

“Yes, _Commander_.”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes as she takes the phone. A breath escapes her as she looks at the very realistic looking photo...

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156399042@N06/30595932208/in/datetaken/)

 

_‘ClarkeTheArtistGriffin started following you’_

 

_________________________________________

 

“You two look hot,” a blunt - yet, _accurate_ \- statement tumbles out of Raven’s mouth without a thought or care as Clarke and her both stare down at the fan-created manip picture. “So... Now what?”

 

Now what...

 

“Now, I have to go to a meeting with my agent and then to the gallery. My show is in three days. I don’t have time to focus on much else at the moment.”

 

“Awwwwwww,” the Latina whines, “But, we’re still on for tonight? O, said she’ll be free at seven.”

 

“Of course. And stay away from social media”

 

“Not a chance, Griff. Your follow automatically grants me permission to follow and stalk and not giving cheekbones that kind of attention would be a _huge_ disservice on my, _very single_ , part,” She finishes with an emotional hand over her heart and tearful look.

 

Clarke just deadpans, “You’re ridiculous. Make good choices,” Clarke calls out just as she grabs her stuff and leaves.

 

________________________________________

 

"She's having a gallery showing in three days. We should go."

 

Green eyes widen as she looks up to see Anya scrolling through her own phone, "What?"

 

"Yeah. She's in LA, too. The gallery isn't too far and we could film it for your vlog. Make it a thing, of course, ask for her permission."

 

"Then she really will think I'm just using her for attention."

 

Anya rolls her eyes, "Please, like she wouldn't be okay with more publicity. She's an artist and you apparently share a vast majority of fans. Business wise, even she'd see the move as smart on both ends."

 

Lexa tugs on her bottom lip in thought. Forest green glance down at a picture of the blonde covered in paint, laughing, as she stands near a in-progress canvas. Lexa doesn't know her, but the word 'adorable' comes to mind.

 

"I'll think about it," she mumbles, "It's almost nine. Remeber, we're meeting Lincoln for brunch at ten and then heading to that meeting with the manufacturer."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be ready," her cousin waves her off with a hand, eyes never leaving her phone screen as she sips her coffee.

 

Lexa sighs as she grabs her phone and heads to her room to get ready for the day.

 

_________________________________________________

 

_'ClarkeTheArtistGriffin posted a photo'_

 

(A side profile of Clarke looking over a hung up canvas of one of her works on a gallery wall. She's smiling as someone else's hand points to the canvas from the side of the frame. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun with loose strands framing around her face and there's a light blue smear of paint on the corner of her forehead.)

 

_'Show preping. Hope to see you all there! Info link in profile :)'_

 

**Comments:**

 

_**RavenReyes:** 'Babe's gonna kill it ;P'_

_**ClarkeTheArtistGriffin:** '@RavenReyes Please, don't blow up the gallery! I do NOT want to relive the last showing *crying emoji*'_

_**JustMurphy:** 'There's going to be free alcohol right? *smirking emjoi*'_

_**BellamyBlake:** 'We'll be there princess ;)'_

_**LexaWoods:** '*Smiley face emoji. Fire emjoi*'_

 


	2. Hot Pics and Works of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension at a gallery showing ;)

“So you’re the one who’s fans tagged you over three hundred times on my posts.”

“They’re your fans too,” ocean eyes twinkle with mirth and a smirk plays on the blonde’s lips.

Green eyes do just the same as the brunette extends a hand, “Lexa Woods.”

“Clarke Griffin,” the blonde wraps her hand around Lexa’s forearm rather than her own hand it confuses the brunette, “Business deals are sealed with handshakes. This is how you seal a bond.”

The explanation makes her smile as she give a slight nod before letting go.

“It’s nice to finally meet the great Commander.”

Lexa scrunches up her face, “Mmmm, tonight I’m just Lexa.”

Clarke laughs and Lexa’s heart stutters for a moment, “Fair enough.”

The past few days had been nerve-racking to say the least. After Lexa left a comment on Clarke’s post about the show, the artist had Dm’ed her...

_**ClarkeTheArtistGriffin:** ’Hey, I know our fans have gotten a bit...carried away..and we don’t really know each other, but I do hope you can make it to the show. Would love to see why our fans are shipping us so hard... ;P But in any case, it’s always nice to meet a new friend. :)’_

_**LexaWoods:** ‘lol yes, it would be nice to to see why. I’m sure I can free up my night to admire some artwork and talk to a pretty blonde.’_

_**ClarkeTheArtistGriffin:** ‘ahhh living up to your stud reputation I see. Smooth talker. I’ll have you on the list. Come around 8 the fan session should be over by then. See you then ;)’_

Nerve-racking....but, also it left her anxious in the best way. Both girls did their best to focus on their work, keeping up with social media posts, and of course, that warranted each to leave small comments on the other’s. Like yesterday...

 

Which left their fandom in a frenzy. _‘#Clexa_ ’ started trending in a matter of hours.

Lexa lets out a laugh with a shake of her head making Clarke smile with questioning eyes.

“Sorry, it’s just...weird. All this and meeting you in person. Uh- in a good way, though.”

The artist lets out a breathy laugh in agreement, “Yeah, no, I’m with you on that.”

“Your art, though, it’s...wow. You’re really talented,” Lexa turns to look up at the artwork on the walls, her nerves finally calming down enough for her to actually appreciate the masterpieces before her.

The fall into a slow walk, looking at each piece hung on the wall as Clarke explains her inspiration for each. To Lexa’s surprise, Clarke has painted a few of her friends including Roan and Luna. And then a rather large canvas with a painted profile of a brunette girl stops her.

“I’d say this one is one of my best by far...”

A slight gasp of aw escapes her lips when she realizes it’s a painting of herself; strong jaw, brilliant green eyes, a look of drive and strength, with smeared details and added grunge like graffiti symbols - a few involving her own tattoo symbols in bright colors.

  
“Hope you don’t mind, but you’re very...draw-worthy. You make a great subject.”

“Uh, n-no. No, not at all. This is...amazing. I’m honored, really. So... Is this for sale?” The brunette tilts her head up at the portrait of herself.

Another chuckle from the blonde, “Why? You looking to feed that ego of yours with a portrait of yourself?”

“Mmmm, actually I was thinking it’d be great for my oh so lovely cousin to wake up to every morning to remind her who’s the best.”

Now Clarke’s really laughing and she has to bring a hand up over her mouth. Lexa just smiles, lost in the moment.

“Least I know my work would be put to good use. Uh, no, though,” Lexa’s feels a slight twinge of disappointment, “Actually, everything sold out last night.”

“Sold out?”

“Yeah at the buyers show. Kind of surprised. I didn’t expect to sell out my first solo show, ya know?”

“That’s incredible. Can’t really say I’m surprised, though. Your work is amazing, Clarke.”

Lexa’s too busy looking around at the artwork to see blue eyes slightly darken at the sound of her name...

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

“So someone bought a five foot painting of my face?” She’s not sure how she feels about that; someone having her face hanging up above their fireplace...

“If it helps, it sold for fifteen grand.”

Lexa chokes on air, “I-I- what?”

Another laugh, “You know, you seem a lot more put together in your videos. It was the highest seller, but that might be due to your huge fan base,” she smirks and Lexa has to look away with tinted cheeks.

Once Lexa recovers, she continues to ask Clarke about her art and how she can be okay with parting with work she’s spent so much time on. The conversation later turns into Clarke asking about Lexa being an adrenaline junkie, which earns the blonde a laugh. At some point, Luna pulls Clarke away to ask her about a commission and Lexa wonders off to find Anya, who happens to be in, what appears to be a, heated discussion with a fiery latina that she recognizes as Raven Reyes.

“Are you kidding me?! You’ll drop from a helicopter to snowboard down a mountain with an incline of ten percent, but you won’t even think about spacewalking? What kind of extreme athlete are you,” Raven questions with amusement, flute of Champagne in hand, but clearly long forgotten.

“The realistic kind-,”

“‘Cause half the stuff you do is So realistic-,”

Lexa watches in amusement as the two continue to argue, unaware of how close their faces are getting. Lexa’s never really seen anyone go toe-to-toe with Anya in a discussion like that. Usually people are too intimidated the moment she counters, but Raven seems to be completely unfazed. She wonders how long it’ll take for Anya to realize that she’s already falling for the challenging girl - _‘cause Lexa can already see it in her eyes_. Then she wonders if that’s how she looks at Clarke...

Green eyes glance over at the smiling artist as she converses with Luna. She thought the blonde was attractive before, but seeing her in person...meeting her...talking to her...

“Should I find somewhere else to sleep tonight,” she smirks as Anya and Raven abruptly cut off their argument when they finally notice her.

“Ha. Ha. I could say the same,” Green eyes narrow, “But I won’t,” Anya smirks back at her cousin, “This is Raven Reyes, one of Clarke’s friends.”

Raven scoffs at her intro, “I’m more than that. I work with Clarke, yes, but I’m also the one that makes stuff go ‘boom’ on film sets, and various other less exciting things. Nice to finally meet the Commander in the flesh,” her smirk is sharp like Anya’s, but somehow more...mischievous and...seductive?

“Clarke tells me you like my abs,” Lexa fills with pride as Raven’s face falls at the comment, “And it’s just Lexa Woods. Commander reminds me of work and fans.”

“Totally understandable. I’ve been around Clarke’s fans long enough to know how much I value my private life. Anyways, we’re shutting down in a few, but a group of us are going to a bar down the street. Kinda like an after-party, if you want to come. I’m sure I know of at least one person that wouldn’t mind spending more time with you.”

  
Tan fingers fidget as the brunette shoves her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. _Spending time with Clarke. In a dark bar. With alcohol._ Vibrant green eyes glance back at the blonde, who’s now looking over papers with some business man, probably head of the gallery or something, and then she glances up...blue meets green and a small smile spreads across pink lips.

“If that’s okay with you,” she looks back at Anya who then narrows her eyes at the Latina.

“I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how proud I am about figuring out how to post pics lol Anyways Reviews, kudos, cookies, etc. all very much appreciated! :)
> 
> Artwork/manips are not my own. Most are by Skyline0000. I've left all watermarks/tags on images pertaining to owner. Thanks!


End file.
